Hexed
by Praevarus
Summary: Draco is convinced Potter has hexed him, since he feels funny every time the Gryffindor is around. But why does everybody keep laughing at him when he describes his symptoms? HPDM slash.


**Disclaimer: **Not my characters.

May be slightly crackish.

**Hexed**

It had been going on for several weeks now, and Draco was getting fed up. Truly fed up. Quite frankly, it had been going on for much longer than a few weeks, but it had been getting gradually worse until Draco had found himself in his current state, which was almost unbearable.

But now he was determined to do something about it. He had searched half the library, looking for books that might provide him with a solution, but it was hard because he wasn't sure what Potter had used. He could have hexed him, but it might as well be a potion. Maybe it had even been a prank, using an item from that stupid Weasel joke shop. If the latter scenario was the case, then it wouldn't do him any good to search through more books. He'd have to ask people, find out if maybe this had happened to more people at Hogwarts lately.

He'd start with the girl who was currently sitting next to him in Potion's class.

"Pansy," he whispered. "I have this friend..."

"Hm..." The girl replied absentmindedly while taking some notes. Then she most likely decided that whatever Draco had to say couldn't be more boring than Potions. She looked up at him, still not looking overly interested. "Yeah?"

"Well, this friend..." Draco repeated, hoping that his face wasn't turning red. Who knew, what was wrong with him might be something embarrassing, so he'd rather stick with pretending he was talking about a friend before he knew for sure what it was. "He hasn't been feeling very well."

"Okay..." Pansy said, eyebrows raised.

"Well, he hasn't been sleeping very well, and he's usually not very hungry. And he's been feeling feverish...But he doesn't have the flu or anything."

Pansy was still frowning, clearly wondering where on earth this conversation was going. "How do you know?"

"Well, he doesn't have a throat ache or a headache or a stomach ache with the fever. Although...He might have a stomach ache, but not really...It's more like, a funny feeling. But the thing is, he thinks someone has hexed him, because he only has these symptoms when the person is around."

Something seemed to be dawning on Pansy. The corners of her mouth started to curl upward into a grin, but as soon as Draco caught on, she bit her lip, attempting to look very serious. "I don't know," Pansy said thoughtfully. "But it sounds very serious, Draco. Why don't you ask Blaise? He knows more about pretty much every subject than I do, plus he always seems to know what's going on at school."

Draco nodded, not able to shake the feeling that she'd known very well he hadn't been talking about a friend. But it was a good idea to ask Blaise.

As soon as they were told to start working on a potion (Draco had completely missed what they were supposed to be working on, but luckily they'd have to work with a partner), he immediately made sure that he was working with Blaise. Blaise didn't protest, since he liked to do well in school and Potions was one of Draco's better subjects.

"Blaise..." Draco said as they had gotten all their ingredients.

"Yes?" Blaise was busy chopping up ingredients, and to his embarrassment, Draco still didn't know what potion they were supposed to be making. "If this is about copying the Charms essay, you can forget about it."

"No, it's not about that," Draco said, standing around with his hands in his pockets awkwardly. He decided that he felt stupid, and grabbed one of the ingredients, starting to chop it up into small chunks.

Blaise stared at him as though he had gone mental. "Draco, you're supposed to squash that. What's wrong with you? You're normally really good at potions."

"See, that's the problem!" Draco yelled out in frustration, causing several of his classmates and some Gryffindors, who they shared this class with, to stare at him. After a few moments, everyone seemed to have continued to focusing on their assignment. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about," he hissed. "I've been acting like this for weeks. I've been clumsy, I can't concentrate." He realized a little too late that he wouldn't be able to pretend he was talking about a friend now. Oh well. "Not to mention I have trouble eating and sleeping."

A sparkle of amusement seemed to appear in Blaise's eyes. "Oh, really?"

"Yes. And I've been getting something like a fever, and a weird feeling in my stomach." He leaned in closer to Blaise's ear, as though he was about to spill his deepest, darkest secret. "I think someone has hexed me."

Blaise was staring at him, grinning. What was it with that? Why did everybody seem to think it was so funny? "Why do you think you've been hexed?"

"I only get that weird feeling and the fever when they're around. Not to mention the clumsiness. Do you reckon it's possible?"

"Hmhm," Blaise said with a nod, still grinning. "I think so. But I wouldn't know of any hexes that can do that to you. I think you should ask Snape. He knows everything."

Right. Draco couldn't believe he hadn't thought of that before. He didn't know why he had been wasting his time asking his classmates about this while he could be asking a Professor, who'd obviously know what was wrong with him. And if it did turn out to be a potion, Snape would definitely have an antidote, or at least know of one.

He stayed behind after class, packing up his things extremely slowly as all of his fellow students left the classroom. He thought he heard Pansy and Blaise laughing out loud together the moment they stepped outside the door, as if they had been holding it in the entire time. What he also noticed, was that as soon as Potter left, he felt a bit more at ease.

Yes, it was definitely Potter who had cursed him. How could it not be. It was always Potter who was making his life hell.

"Professor..." Draco started hesitatingly. "I was wondering whether I could talk to you for a moment. It won't take long, I promise."

"Alright." Snape didn't look too pleased, knowing that he wasn't going to be left alone even in his five minute break between classes, but it was common knowledge that Snape favoured Draco over the other students.

"Well," Draco started once again. "I have this friend..."

When he was done describing his symptoms, something truly amazing happened.

Snape laughed.

"Ah, yes," he said breathlessly, when he was finally done laughing. "I see. I suggest you go to...I mean, you take your friend to Madam Pomfrey. I'm quite sure she will be able to help you."

Draco frowned. "But what am I supposed to say to her? Can't you tell me the name of what's wrong with me?"

Snape was now looking like his own, stern self again. "There is no name for it," he almost whispered. "It's too horrible to have a name. But I'm sure that if you describe the symptoms to her, she will know exactly what it is."

Draco's eyes widened for a moment, but then he glanced at Snape suspiciously. "If it is so serious, why did you laugh?"

"Nerves," Snape said dryly.

Draco did was he was told, skipping History of Magic (which wasn't such a bad thing), because he wanted his problem to be gone now. But after getting almost the same reaction from Madam Pomfrey, he was frustrated beyond belief. Everyone just seemed to be amused by this whole thing, while it was a serious matter! He was ill! He thought it was incredibly rude, and by now he was convinced that he was suffering from the most embarrassing disease known to mankind, if people kept laughing at him like that.

He was on his way to Headmaster Dumbledore, because Madam Pomfrey had told him to. Draco was beyond tired of it at this point, and swore to himself that this would be the last person he'd ask. He'd strangle the answer out of the old man if he had to.

After telling Dumbledore the whole story (he didn't bother pretending he was talking about a friend anymore, because he figured that if Pansy, Snape and Madam Pomfrey didn't buy that, Dumbledore sure wouldn't), those old eyes started to sparkle in a truly mischievous way. "Ah," the bearded man said knowingly. "You know, I suffered from this illness many times when I was your age, Draco."

Draco stared at the Headmaster, wide eyed. Dumbledore would be able to help him! "So it's an illness, not a curse? What do I do about it?"

The man smiled. "It is somewhat like a curse, also, Draco. However, the only person who can solve this problem for you, would be Mr. Potter himself. So I think you should have a word with him."

Was the solution really that simple? Draco stared at the man in disbelief. "And he will be able to help me for sure?"

"Absolutely," Dumbledore replied. The knowing smile and the sparkle of amusement in his eye hadn't disappeared. "Now, if you would be so kind to excuse me, I have some urgent letters to write."

Draco got up to leave, when something dawned on him. "Wait, I never told you Potter was the one who hexed me."

Dumbledore's smile widened. "Off you go, Draco."

Draco forced himself to stop thinking about Dumbledore's apparent psychic abilities, and went looking for Potter straight away.

He knew that when they had History of Magic with the Hufflepuffs, the Gryffindors usually had Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws. Knowing that class was almost over, Draco hid in a broom closet not too far from the Transfiguration classroom. Potter would pass by within a couple of minutes, and Draco didn't care what he had to do, as long as the Gryffindor brat would fix him.

When class was over and the Gryffindors started to pass by, he opened the door just a crack, until he saw the black mop of hair he had been looking for. "Accio Potter!" He hissed, opening the door wider so that Potter wouldn't slam into it. A very dazed looking Harry Potter flew into the broom closet, after which Draco immediately closed the door, leaving them completely in the dark.

"What the hell, who's there?"

Draco realized that Potter might hurt him quite badly if he thought he was being attacked, so he quickly announced that it was him.

"Malfoy? Why the fuck did you just summon me into a broom closet?"

"Because I have a problem!" Draco snapped, annoyed that Potter was acting like Draco was causing him trouble. Potter had hexed him, for Merlin's sake. "And you're the one who has to fix it!"

"...Okay..." Potter sounded genuinely confused. "I honestly have no idea what you're talking about, Malfoy."

"You know very well what I'm talking about, Potter!" Draco had to be careful not to yell, since he didn't want anyone to interrupt them before he'd gotten Potter to deal with his problem. "You hexed me!"

There was a long silence, almost as if Potter had forgotten whether or not he had hexed Malfoy in the past month or so. But he seemed to come to the conclusion that he hadn't. "As much fun as it is to hex you, Malfoy, I'm afraid I don't have anything to do with it this time. Could you tell what...causes you to believe I hexed you?"

Draco felt himself getting angrier. It was one thing for everyone else to be laughing at his condition, it was another for Potter to be denying completely what he had done to Draco. "You know very well," he hissed. "I don't know the name for it, but Snape told me it's so horrible that it doesn't have a name. And it is horrible. I can't sleep, I can't eat. I drop things...And I know it was you, because the only time I keep dropping things is when you're around. Which is also when I get a fever, and a weird tingly feeling in my stomach."

Silence again. "Is that so?"

"Yes. So if you would be so kind as to fix it, Potter, I would appreciate it very much."

"Well..." Potter said slowly. "I think I might indeed have the cure for that."

"Good," Draco said. "What is..." But before he could finish speaking, he felt something soft and warm against his mouth. Which, he realized with alarm, had to be Potter's mouth. What on earth was happening?

But the kiss happened to be so nice that, especially when Potter pulled him closer and caressed Draco's tongue with his (wait, when had he opened his mouth?), Draco found himself unable to think clearly. And so he just let it happen, not worrying at all about the fact that he was being snogged by Potter in a broom closet.

When Potter finally pulled away, however, he noticed that his conditions had gotten worse, instead of better! The strange tingly feeling had now spread all the way through his chest, he felt light headed, his fever had gotten much worse, and...he had a brand new problem, one that caused his trousers to be much too tight at the moment.

Draco blushed furiously when Potter's hand found the throbbing bulge in his pants without any trouble. "Hey Malfoy," he whispered into his ear. "I think I have a cure for this problem, too."


End file.
